Various devices are provided in the prior art for applying paint, stain, varnish and similar fluid treatments. Application of such treatments is typically accomplished by either spraying a surface with droplets of the fluid or by transferring the fluid from an applicator such as a brush or roller. While spraying can cover large areas in a short amount of time, it can be extremely wasteful. Large amounts of the treatment fluid may be carried away by wind or deposited on areas not intended for treatment. Application by brush or roller is more directed to the intended treatment area but can be difficult when the user is presented with complex surfaces.